


"Lucky"

by Aceofstars16



Series: Mira Wren-Bridger Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Star Wars: Rebels AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: I don't usually write fics about other people's OCs, but I love meldy-arts OC Mira Wren-Bridger that I caved and wrote a few fics about her! There is also some Sabezra obviously, because she is a Sabezra kid.This one is kind of a follow up from my "Lullabies" fic in that Ezra sings for Mira to help her fall asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/153935078823/lucky)

“Alright kiddo, it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Aww, can’t we read one more story?” Mira begged, pouting as her dad laughed and shook his head.

“Dawn is coming over tomorrow, remember? You don’t want to be tired when she gets here do you?” Ezra asked, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

“I’m never tired!” Mira said, and just at that moment, a yawn escaped her mouth.

Warmth spread through Sabine’s chest as she watched Ezra interact with their daughter. These were the moments she would always cherish.

“How about I sing you that lullaby you like so much instead of another story?”

A grin broke out on Mira’s face and she nodded excitedly, her eyes shining. “Yes please!”

Ezra smiled right back, then tucked the covers around her and started singing, only to have Mira sit up, grinning as she looked at Sabine.

“Mommy! Come sing too!”

Sabine couldn’t hold back a laugh. Mira’s excitement was always so contagious. Granted, it could be tiring too, but Sabine wouldn’t trade it for anything. Straightening up, she walked over to the bed and started singing, a second later Ezra’s voice joined hers.

Mira grinned and snuggled back under her covers. Ezra’s voice didn’t waver one bit as he tucked the sheets around her again.

His deeper voice set a calming tone, and Sabine found herself raising and lowering her voice to harmonize. Just like the first time they ever sang together, their voices complimented each other perfectly.

As the song ended, Mira’s eyes were already drooping, but she smiled up at them and whispered, “Again?”

“Not tonight sweetie,” Sabine said, bending over to kiss her daughter’s forehead.

“Sweet dreams, kiddo,” Ezra said, kissing Mira’s forehead as well.

“Night,” Mira said, closing her eyes, a smile still on her face.

Sabine quietly walked out of the room and was soon followed by Ezra. The door closed and Sabine started heading towards the family room when Ezra’s strong arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her up against his chest.

Raising an eyebrow, Sabine looked up at him and tilted her head. “Any particular reason for this hug?”

“I just realized how lucky I am to have you and Mira,” he said, releasing her from the hug and letting her turn around to face him.

The love on his face blew her, which only made her heart swell with affection. “Well, we’re pretty lucky to have you too,” she said, unable to keep the smile off of her face, and not resisting when he pulled her in for a kiss. When she leaned back, a teasing smile grew on her face. As much as she had come to enjoy a little romance, she would still never get tired of teasing him. “And you’ll be even luckier if you can beat me at Space Spars.”


End file.
